The present invention relates to a routing machine.
More particularly, it relates to a routing machine which has a motor housing with a tool receptacle for a milling tool at its lower side and movable on guiding columns extending vertically and with a foot plate adapted to be placed on a workpiece and displaceable parallel to the axis of the tool and also releasably fixable with at least one guiding column, with a spring abutting against the foot plate and against a clamping sleeve which fixes the motor housing.
Routing machines of the above mentioned general type are known in the art. One of such routing machines is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,938,264. This reference discloses a routing machine which is provided with milling depth adjustment. The individual parts of the milling depth adjustment device are however such that they can be produced by expensive manufacturing processes, and also for the fine adjustment a great force must be applied.